


到新世界去

by moonshiner_lzz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshiner_lzz/pseuds/moonshiner_lzz
Summary: 哨兵李泰容，向导李马克，兄弟，公路文，血腥，暴力描写注意
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Mark Lee
Kudos: 7





	1. 神秘的箱子

01 

白夜，沙漠，奔腾的马，交响乐，冰凉的护具，草地，陀螺，黑色的海，鸢尾花，婴儿床，火焰，刺鼻的下水道味，爆炸，爆炸，爆炸。  
“——泰容，李泰容！”  
李泰容没有睁开双眼——他就压根没闭上——只是刺目的夕阳沿着公路重新刺到他的脸上。  
他想作出一副精神压根没离开车座的样子，不知道是否成功，因为李马克压根没功夫理他，快活的欢呼快把车顶掀翻了。  
“快看，是个旅馆！”他的胳膊斜插进李泰容的视线，就好像他看不见那栋荒漠中突兀伫立的建筑一样。  
“很好，今晚我们有床可睡了。”他伸出右手圈住李马克的脖子，像碾核桃那样好好地挤了两下。

距离离开垃圾城已有三天，而离开上一个加油站已经有足足三十五个小时，跨过城市与城市间电波都无法抵达的范围时，很长时间只能听见收音机断断续续的电流声。

“身份证件。”  
李泰容放上卷钞票，和一把枪，穿着珊瑚粉波点连衣裙的金发妞抬头瞟了眼他，从帽檐下露出的高挺鼻梁和紧抿的锋利唇线判断出，这是个不得招惹的英俊男人，又转头看跟在他身后的男孩，又瘦又小的身体在衬衫里晃荡，黑眼睛充满好奇地盯着她瞧，他看上去还只是个孩子。  
“307号房间。”  
“谢了。”  
李马克接过钥匙，和李泰容将几个笨重的黑包和一个精巧的金属手提箱搬了上去。

「……兵的分化率低破2.5%……不容乐观……」  
「各地……天灾人祸……谁来拯救我们！」  
「反动势力四处惹事……天佑公民……」

最终李马克将频道停到了体育节目，正在播出的是他之前未能看到的比赛重播。  
李泰容进了浴室，灯光昏暗，裂开的镜子把他的脸切成好几块，水槽里的残留物发出的恶臭令他皱起鼻子，隔壁房的租客听上去正在不怎么愉快地进行共浴，院子里的水管小子正在给他们的爱车加油；他在马克打开的电视机电流声中神游了一会儿，才振作精神从绑在腰侧的背包中取出一个针管。  
向导信息素，由于近年哨兵的分化率连年下降，这玩意已经成了一级走私品。  
不太平的现在，这个国家的所有人都在对哨兵虎视眈眈，尤其是在叛乱军，革命军，随你怎么叫的家伙们开始放弃扭捏在水面上活动后，任何过了分化期而未上报的哨兵或向导，都会由受人羡慕爱戴的身份，被视为叛乱分子，沦为“需要接受改造的不安因素”。

他将针打在右下腹，随着推进，源源不断的向导素流入他的身体，精神领域前所未有的平和，先前混杂在一起的感官重新变得清澈有序，他察觉到李马克站在门口，于是开口问道，“怎么了？”  
“没、没什么。”李马克还是有些不能适应，随时随地被李泰容掌握动向的感觉。这不公平，他恹恹地走回到沙发前，重新拿起桌上的M16。  
“把它放下。”  
说完没多久，李泰容光着上身从浴室走出来了，李马克只好懊恼地又把它放回原处。“我已经长大了。”  
“对我来说还不够。”李泰容在他经过时拍了拍他的屁股，“别等到让我进去救你出来，像上次那样。”  
李马克小声抗议了一句，红着脸一头扎进浴室。  
而李泰容笑着，从一个袋子里掏出干净的上衣套上，坐到之前李马克坐的位置，拆下枪管清理。

他刚经历分化期不久，和他的父亲一样，李泰容也分化成了一个哨兵。接连三代都出现哨兵的家庭属于极为罕见的，而他的父亲就好像有所预料，在他成人前，他的父亲还在世时总这么对他说，要做决定——具体是什么决定，他已经记不起来了。在那个与人世隔绝的大房子里，很长一段时间他都在母亲的琴房摆弄一只精巧的半成品机械狗，有时候李马克会跟着他的父亲——也就是他的叔父过来拜访，他们就一起给那只机械狗做翅膀，或是躲在洗衣房成堆的衣物间玩不被任何人找到的游戏，女佣和司机进来偷情，喊声大到吓得李马克忍不住想拉下李泰容遮住他眼睛的手——他以为有人快死在外面了。最后李泰容不得不按住他的两只手，用身体压住他不安分的扭动。

直到那天，穿着整齐黑色丧服戴着贝雷帽的家伙们进来带走李氏兄弟，厨娘，园工，包括女佣六岁的孩子，被枪杆指着跪在地上，没人注意两个小男孩被女主人推进地窖，沿着条深不见底的暗巷不知走了多久，重见天日时已到了高墙外的灰色小城优尼柯，人们更愿意叫它“垃圾城”。  
至于在墙内安居了近百年的李家，这不过又是一个一夜蒸发的旧族，这太平常了，人们只会感慨一句“噢，又……”。

没有亲戚，没有黑色丧服来找过他们，哪怕是登出过报纸，他们在面包房前扒着橱窗往里看时被巡逻抓住，后来辗转在各个孤儿院，收养所，人们听到的是这是两个十分顽劣卑鄙，有攻击性，不懂感恩的野小子，听不到的是教官的秘密小屋和他“把自己洗干净”的教训。  
总之他们撑过来了那段灰溜溜流落街头的日子，现在开着一辆翻新的旧高飞流窜于十二个街区找活干。就在一个星期前，两个精致的镶银皮箱，通行证和一封烫着黑色火漆的信被安置在他们蜗居的地下室，这是个相当诱人又充满威胁性的行动：似乎在说他们并没有选择权，而这趟旅途的报酬绝对优渥。这确实使他们离开这座阴雨延绵的臭水沟，离去往境界那边的梦近了大概将近三四十年，而这趟活儿背后的风险？完全值得。

脚步声，这算李泰容能听到的声音中最平常无奇的一样了，但它在这个旅馆最热闹的时间里显得十分另类。他听上去拿着重物，压抑着呼吸，像不想被人发现那样；他缓慢沿着墙角移过，既不急切也不漫无目的；他走过了正在做饭的那户，还在往前，李泰容把枪托装了回去，他走过孩子们大吵大哭的那家。“马克！”“怎么？”“把衣服穿上，待在那！”他刚低声发号完施令完，那个脚步停在了他们门口，金属的咯哒声，弹药在空气中摩擦的前奏听上去被无限放慢。  
可怜的木门挺过几次政变却没抵过这对不速之客带来的厄运，在下一秒被打成了马蜂窝，李泰容朝旁边一滚，咖啡桌木屑四溅，他从沙发后面出来，冲着不到五米的正前方扣动扳机，对方的脸还没被看清立刻炸成了团意式肉酱飞向走廊——希望正在做饭的那家晚餐不是千层面之类。  
走廊那头传来开门声，这下四周的尖叫声咒骂声才响起，李马克的头发还在淌水，从浴室探出头，立刻冲过来抱住他，“你流血了！”他扯下一截衣角按在李泰容右侧胳膊，“没事，”李泰容熟练地接过在上面打了个结，“只是擦伤。”  
“现在我们得走了。”  
“现在？”  
“没错。”李泰容把一个包扔到他怀里，“他不是一个人。”  
李马克不再说话，他们用最快的速度打包了房间里所有的水，食物，洗漱用品等能用得上的东西，留下一卷钞票——作为清理和翻修费，接着顺着窗外的管道滑了下去。

这已经是这次远征第二次遭到死亡威胁。而这场绝不会无聊的旅程显然远比他想象的要热闹得多。李泰容不禁开始有些好奇箱子里面装的究竟是什么，而这本该是他们这个行业应该遵守的第一准则：绝不好奇。

胳膊上的伤口，说实话，快要让他痛死了，换做以往连眉头都不会皱一下的伤，现在却令他痛到整个大脑都在抽动，这愚蠢的哨兵感知把一切都放大了，现在有数十只小丑在他的脑子里播种啃噬神经的毒蜘蛛，可恶滑稽的笑声在脑海回荡。  
他从烟盒里倒出一支烟叼进嘴里，又从座椅下摸出支打火机点上，苦涩的味道同样令他不适，可尼古丁的刺激能让他从脑里奇怪的幻象中保持清醒，那道穿透后视镜的审视的视线也是。

“你在不高兴什么？”  
“是，没错，承诺失效，我们今晚又得在车上过夜了。”  
“你可以去后边，等三个小时后，我们准能找到一个加油站。”

半天没得到答复，李泰容用完好的那只手去碰碰李马克的脸，发现它潮湿滚烫，又收回手，搓了搓指尖。尽管在这种鬼地方能被他撞死的只有麋鹿或是狐狸，可那几个微弱但不停歇的发动机回响在告诉他，减慢车速并不是明智之举。他分神去辨明对方轮胎转动的频率，便也不再说话了。  
沉默弥漫了仿佛一个世纪之久，李马克终于咳嗽了两声，小心翼翼地提出诉求。“……也许你该让我拿枪了。”  
“不。绝不。我们讨论过这个问题。”  
“可那是三年前！”  
“是，十八岁的确是个相当老成的年纪了。”  
像是被击到痛处，李马克将双手挽在了胸前。“你知道年龄不是问题。你在十七岁的时候就……”  
“你和我不一样，懂吗？”李泰容深吸了口烟，腮帮子瘪下去，烟雾令他不得不眯起双眼，听到的世界却更为清明了。  
“这个话题结束了，现在，到后面去。”  
李马克转向他还想反驳什么，可看到他在灰蒙蒙的烟雾中皱着眉头，眼睛倒映出车前灯飘渺反射回来的微光，又什么都说不出来了。  
他最终从驾驶座的空隙间翻到了后座，躺在一箱钞票，几包弹药枪支，和一箱不知内容的物品等间迷迷糊糊陷入梦乡。

－tbc－


	2. 坐下

02

明黄色的晴空没有一丝云，凝重的热气把沙子压得殷实，一只沙漠虎蜈蚣从石块中爬出来觅食，刚抖了抖触角，没注意身后跳出只蝎子——毒素还没弥漫至全身，上半截身体已经到了蝎子的腹中，也许是这顿富含蛋白质的美餐太过来之不易，它都没来得及离开原地，便被疾驰而过的轮胎碾成滩烂泥。  
昨晚没过一个小时，他们便甩掉了鬼魂般的引擎声，看样子他们对苍蝇一样接连不断的追杀者毫无头绪，对方也不见得了解他们。  
至少对于无名之辈来说，他们足够厉害，而既然这会是引来杀身之祸的重要物件，委托给他们这样的小人物，看来也是谁也未曾预料到的举动。  
天气炎热，长时间运转的发动机早已超负荷，喷出白烟；还有什么更妙的，冷气也坏了。李马克在公路上学到的第一条，永远不要在正午的沙漠里开窗，这无疑是慢性自杀行为。唯一能解暑的就是不断喝水降温，可很快水和汽水都喝光了，所以他只好打开一罐啤酒。  
在副驾驶座上短暂地小憩后，李泰容又重新坐到了驾驶座上，当他瞄到那罐啤酒时下意识伸手去接。没想到李马克抬起手，扬起下巴，挺起胸脯像只骄傲的小公鸡。  
“你在开车，先生，请注意遵守交通规则。”  
“……哦？什么时候开始你知道交通规则了？”李泰容伸手去挠他挺起的肚皮，“在这里没有交警逮捕我。再说了，你能喝酒？”  
“我当然可以。”李马克从鼻子里喷出气体，大口灌进去一些，但苦涩的味道令他不得不皱紧眉头，囫囵吞下去后直伸舌头。“哇哦……我的天……感觉好像喝了口辣椒墨汁肥皂泡水……你平时爱喝的就是这玩意？”  
他在李泰容的大笑中不满地将罐子塞进他的一只手，后者咕嘟咕嘟喝着，喉结跟着上下滚动，一滴汗水滑落调下，李马克看了一会儿，有些不自然地移开视线，从袋子里摸出个青苹果，把地图全部摊开，在下面一点点啃起酸涩多汁的果子来。

很快，斜向上被拦截在地平线的靛灰色公路慢慢弯曲，再弯曲，左边出现了一个褐色的小点，变成棕色，再变成橙黄色，“星期五”餐厅，李马克爱这些没被记载在地图上的惊喜，他们的爱车也坚持不住了，在那个棕发高个子保证会对发动机想想办法后，他们终于得以走进阴凉的店铺内。

推门后有不少卡座，正对着吧台，有人在那里擦杯子，身后的厨房里有人影晃动，角落里坐着一男一女，小声交谈着去狂欢节的事，右手边摆着一排唱片，投币式留声机，左手有三排货架，真是麻雀虽小五脏俱全。李马克冲去了卫生间，期间李泰容走向左手靠门和窗前的卡座，给他们要了些吃的。  
“以防万一让我问一句，”红头发半边胸脯都露在外边的女侍应端上来两人份的松饼煎蛋培根橙汁牛奶，“箱子里装的该不会是从银行抢来的现钞吧？”  
“什么？”  
“开个玩笑，这一带最近不太平。”她给两个杯子都倒满咖啡。“而你看起来有很多秘密。”  
“是吗，也许你该拷问每一个进来的人，说不定他们就招了。”  
这时李马克回来了，疑惑地看着这位女士冲他微笑，离开，在发现食物后便立即把这茬抛在脑后，跳到李泰容对面的位置上。  
很快桌上的食物被他们，主要是李马克一扫而光。李泰容没什么胃口，进店后多年没清理的厨房余味和死肉发臭的气味一直让他心烦，他可以习惯腥臭，不代表可以在臭味下还能大吃特吃。  
李马克吃饱后对留声机产生了兴趣，选了张十分欢快的摇摆乐，跟着摇头晃脑。李泰容点燃根烟，从烟雾中看他抬腿扭腰，双臂举过头顶，很快刚刚那位跟他搭话的小姐也加入，一起跳起舞来。他起身走向洗手间，从前台突然传来狗吠，接着是“让这个杂种闭嘴”的低声咒骂。  
陌生的惊呼传来，他意识到李马克的呼吸突然变得急促，然后听到他被堵住的呜咽，扔下烟头骂了句脏话，他折了回去。  
李马克被那个红头发女人反手擒住，嘴上贴了胶布，小刀抵在他的脖子上。走出来看到这个画面，李泰容瞬间感觉血液都在朝大脑涌去，迅速反应去拿藏在夹克下的枪。  
“我劝你最好别动。”吧台里的男人站在他身后，拿着枪对着自己的脑袋，不用看李泰容都知道这些，但他现在全部神经感官都在那把明晃晃的金属上，而它正该死地压着李马克的动脉。  
“只要把所有东西交给我，我保证，让你们活着离开这里。”  
男人一点点接近他，“现在，把手放在我能看见的地……操！”  
那条狗突然重新扑向他，他的“操”字还没说完，李泰容就掏出手枪。耳边传来声钝响，李马克眨眨眼，才发现那女人的脑袋在他耳边炸开，血和脑浆撒了他一身；男人气急败坏给了狗一枪，抬手的空，子弹已经穿透眉心。手怎么不听命令，他不禁有些困惑，刚试着扣动扳机，第二枪，第三枪被射进了他的心脏，咽喉。他感受不到疼痛，眼睁着缓缓倒下，和那条狗一样，成了堆死肉。

很显然修车的并没有修好他们的车，他们只好自己找了汽油，从货架上拿走足够的东西。为了清洗自己李马克差不多快扎进水池里了，裹着毯子上了车他才说了第一句话。“我只希望能有一次不是湿着上路。”  
这奇妙的幽默感染了李泰容，让他在神经紧绷的状态下诡异地笑了出来。李马克倒不很满意，他大声抗议，“这都是因为你！”  
“什么？”  
“你不让我拿枪，才会每次都变成这样。”他努力组织着语言，“我不想每次都要等你来救我，好吗？”  
“我不想每次都站在你身后，我想跟你站在一起，一条线上！”  
“好。”  
“我——”他还准备接着往下说，下半句变成没有意义的呜咽。“你刚刚说什么？”  
“我说，好。”

李泰容把车驶出公路，停在推较为平整的细砂砾上。  
“下车，是得教你点防身术了。”李泰容捏捏他的胳膊，转身下去砰的一声带上车门。“也得再让你多吃点。”

李马克惊喜诧异，不敢相信一切发生得这么突然，接着欢呼着从这边跳出车外。

这次完完全全是靠运气，要不是那条狗——多半是餐厅真正主人的狗冲出来，即使是他也不再能控制局面。  
想想看到刀片抵在李马克脖子的场景，绝对是他做梦都不想看到的噩梦。

他意识到城外的世界危险远超出他想象，李马克得在遇到威胁并且没有他同在的情况下有能力保护自己，至少得撑到他回来。

他给了李马克刚刚用过的那把枪，上面还热乎地挂着两个亡灵。凡事从最简单，最方便的开始，准没错。  
空罐子作靶子，他走回来站在李马克身后。左手抬起他的手臂，右手握住他的手，脸贴上他的，胸膛支撑在他背后。他将视线放到与他相平，告诉李马克怎么瞄准，怎么扣动扳机。  
李马克脸上的水汽和热气不断传来，贴着他，甚至能感觉到他脸上的那层绒毛。  
他变得少言，按照以往，早就开始问他各种各样的问题。  
这让李泰容不禁看向他，他的黑眼睛被晚霞渡上层柔和又坚定的光，嘴唇紧抿，抿出个可爱的小梨涡。  
“砰”  
罐子飞到了空中。  
“恭喜，你出师了。”李泰容鼓着掌向后退，结束这个类似拥抱的动作。  
李马克明知被他消遣也不气恼，满意又骄傲，忍不住笑意，他摩挲着手里沉甸甸的手枪，把手处早被磨出痕迹。  
“谢谢！泰容。”最后李马克冲过来抱他，几乎挂在了他身上。“我真的很高兴！”  
李泰容的手迟疑了一会儿才落在他的背上，手掌陷在两座高耸的骨峰和腰间。

－tbc－


End file.
